Inner Monster
by InkLove904
Summary: It's ironic that before her biggest fear was the dark.She was terrified of being vulnerable, unable to see the monsters creeping in the shadows.But now she knew something else.Monsters are real, they live inside us and sometimes, they win.Now she realizes, her inner demons had won and had been corrupted by those monster. Now instead of the dark she fears the monster she has become.


**A/N**

**Hi! I before begin I'd like to say something, and you are welcomed to skip this if you're not interested (don't complain later on).**

** I'd to say thank you so much to those who so far reviewed- V.I.Y.H, pieluver1800, Fallen's child, Inviso-Al, Hashtag, Invader Johnny, boookwormlover12, SD, Hoytti, pir84lyf, gottaluvcartoons, Johns1010, ghostanimal,and Bookworm210- those who added my one-shot 'Promise' into their favorites list- 1eragon33, Audorable, DinoGuy2000, **_**Fallen's child**_**, Fallen Shadow 15, Hell Sword, **_**Hoytti**_**, IceDragon1095, Irelandlover, **_**Johns1010**_**, Kira Sema, 17, PhanGirl135, SamiQ, The Magnetic Witch, Unforeseen rose, Uriel7, **_**V.I.Y.H**_**, Whitetiger52, ZFlame1, Zinnia99, cool825, **_**ghostanimal**_**, kh39, lycoming10, and redandwhitetiger- and of course who took time out of their day to read that story and those who are currently reading this story.**

**Okay on with the other stuff! **

**Warning: **

**Age tampering: Danny's 16, Danielle's 10 (when she is suppose to be 12)**

**Maddie!Whump**

**Tough!Danny**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything made by Butch Hartman.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Inner Monster**

**Companion to Promise**

* * *

The one thing that has always been clear to her is that all ghost were evil. They deserve to be hunted. It's not like they can feel emotion or pain, right? _Right?_ She wasn't so sure about that anymore and that infuriated her to no end. All of her morals and theories were crumbling around her and there was nothing she can do but stand and watch the destruction. Worse of all, is knowing it was because of _him_- the ghost boy, Inviso-Bill, Public Enemy #1: _Danny Phantom_.

A scowl contorted the huntress's features as she roughly yanked her goggles off, ignoring the soreness in her arms. _Being cuffed around a tree for four hours can do that to someone. _She thought spitefully. Maddie wouldn't be surprise if steam were coming out of her ears at her sudden anger. The ecto-brat had done this to her! He had made her begin to doubt her god damn life's work. She huffed heatedly, throwing her goggles onto her living room couch before soundlessly dragging herself up the stairs, conscientious of her sleeping family.

The huntress prowled down the hall only to paused at the sound of familiar voices in her baby boy's room. Curiously, her previous anger forgotten, she tilted her head towards the door, trying to hear what the voices were saying.

"_I still can't believe she did that to her._" A feminine voice whispered, outrage clear in her tone.

"_Sam, calm down. I'm pissed about it too, but muttering about it won't help her._" A deeper tone rang out from behind the door.

"_I know it's just I don't like it went Dani gets hurt._" Sam sighed. _Dani? Who's Dani? _The ghost hunter wondered, carefully placing her glove-clad hand on the doorknob and silently open the door a bit. Once it was opened, the huntress peeked in and smothered a gasp. Beside her son, his violet-eyed friend, _girlfriend?, _was carrying a beat-up, sleeping little girl clad in one of her baby boy's oversize shirts. _Who would hurt a child? _The huntress's frowned, she was missing something, something painfully obvious.

Danny looked at the sleeping child, a familiar adoration lighting up his features. " I know. I don't like it either, but I promised her I wouldn't let her get hurt again. I _promised_." He whispered, taking the little girl from his girlfriend's arms before kissing his baby girl lovingly on the forehead. He'd go to the ends of the world to protect his little girl. He chuckled lowly, Danielle had him tightly wrapped around her little finger and she sure knew it.

Sam smiled softly as she stepped closer and brushed some raven locks from the child's bruise cheeks while resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to Danielle, Danny. I love her so much." The ebony-haired woman admitted brokenly, tears fogging up her violaceous hues.

_Danielle? _The huntress bit her lip, her frown becoming more intense. _What am I missing?_ Maddie noticed a slight summer breeze pass through the room and zeroed onto the scuff marks on the surface of the open window sill. _Had they climbed in through there? _She was soon jarred from her idle thoughts at the sound of a familiar child's voice.

"I love you too, Mommy." Danielle lifted her head from his father's warm chest and gave her parents one of her heart-melting smiles. The one that instantly let her father know that he was going to have his hands full when she was old enough to date. _Which is going to be when she was 30, maybe 40._ He thought reasonably. "Oh, I love you too, Daddy. You know that right?" She asked innocently.

Her son's eyes sparkled at her words, "I know. I love you more_, _baby girl." The huntress's suspicious gaze widened in realization as a glove-clad hand flew to her mouth in an unsuccessful attempt to muffle a gasp. In her mind's eye, black changed to white, blue to neon green. A pair of familiar crystal blue eyes snapped up to her wide stare, narrowing upon the sight of her. He knew that she knew and his anger didn't falter at the slightest.

Following her boyfriend's gaze, the amethyst-eyed woman leaped to her feet. "**You!**" She snarled, her frame trembling in fury as she ripped the door completely open. Before Maddie could even speak a sharp stinging on her cheek interrupted her. With tears of pain blurring her vision slightly, she raised a hand and touched her tender cheek, disbelief filling her features. "**How dare you even get near her! You did this to her! You did this to a little girl!** How can you live with yourself knowing what you've done? **Huh**? Are you happy? **You finally capture and tortured a ghost!** It doesn't matter that it was a **child**! Right? **Right?**" The goth shrieked, unintentionally waking up the other residents in the house.

"GHOST!" Bellowed the overweight man, barreling out of his room with a bazooka in his grasp. "Ghost?" He questioned, looking between his wife and the glowering goth, clearly not understanding what was going on.

"Mom? Sam? What's going on?" The usually peppy teenager asked nervously, eyes darting anxiously at both women, assessing the current situation.

"Nothing, honey. Sam and I are just having a bit of a dispute." The huntress said sweetly, rubbing her sore cheek.

"**_A BIT OF A DISPUTE?_ YOU TORTURED DANIELLE! YOU TORTURED MY LITTLE GIRL!**" Sam thundered, resisting the urge to seriously injured the woman in front of her. Jazz's eyes widened as well as her father's at the accusation.

"Mom?" Her daughter gasped, denial in her tone. Guilt crashed down on Maddie Fenton as mutinous tears streamed down her defeated features, conforming it. She opened her mouth to explain only to be once again interrupted.

"Enough." A masculine voice ordered. All eyes swerved to the doorway, where the hard-eyed boy,_ no man_, stood with a dufflebag and a bruised child in his grasp. "That's enough. Can you see all this fighting is making Dani upset?"

"Mommy..." Sam softened immensely at the sight of the little girl near tears reaching out for her mother's comfort. The violet-eyed woman immediately took her daughter and hugged her tightly, whispering soothing words as she viciously glared at the older woman above her baby's ebony locks.

"Danny, where are you going?" Maddie asked desperately, her gaze turning wild at the sight of the dufflebag.

Her son barked out a humorless laugh. "You expect me to stay here after what you did? " He remarked incredulously. The huntress flinched as if his words had physically hurt her.

"I forbid you to leave." The purple-eyed woman stated, not wanting her baby boy to go. She soon recognized her mistake as she watch his calm stare flash green in anger, causing a shiver the run down her spine. This was who she was afraid of- the irate man with a glare that promised many things; promises that she knew he'd keep.

"Sam can you wait in the living room, please?" Danny asked softly, never taking his chilling stare off of his mother. With a small nod the goth spun around and marched dutifully down the steps, clutching her daughter closely, not sparring the tearful woman another glance.

Once his little girl was out of hearing range, he growled. "You lost the right to tell me what to do the second you touch my daughter." At the side lines, his father and sister stood agape, not believing their ears.

"I didn't know she was part human!" Maddie pleaded, hysteria embedded into her tone as she willed him the believe her.

"You didn't know?" He questioned mockingly. "_You didn't know?_ **It didn't matter if she were Fenton or Phantom, Danielle is a child! She's a sweet and innocent little girl and what you did to her was merciless and inhumane!**"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry..."She sobbed, shutting her eyes tightly as she covered her trembling lips.

Danny paused for a moment, starring at the foreign sight of his usually strong and independent mother weeping openly in front of him, before he spoke calmly, "Sorry doesn't erase what you've done." With that he walked towards the stairs only to stop at the top of the steps. Looking over his shoulder he continued in a deadly tone, " If you _ever_ hurt my daughter or anyone else I care about, I won't be held accountable for any of my actions." He warned before descending to his two favorite girls. Not wanting to face her husband and daughter's reaction, the huntress bounded towards her shared room and locked the door once inside. That was where she crumbled.

_I tortured a little girl. I torture my granddaughter. My son's Danny Phantom. I hunted my son... _It repeated itself like a stuck broken record, furthering the woman's hysteria.

It's ironic to believe that before this experience her biggest fear was the dark. She was terrified of being alone and vulnerable, blind to her surroundings, unable to see the monsters creeping in the shadows. It's a irrational fear, she knows it is. But now she knew something else. Monsters are real, they live inside us and sometimes, they win. Now she realize, her inner demons had won and since than the line her perspective and morals had been twisted and corrupted by those monsters. Now instead of the dark, she fears the monster she has become.


End file.
